Enchanted
by KittenPlushValentine
Summary: My very first Songfic! Don't worry it's good. A puzzleshipping Oneshot for your pleasure. Please Read&Review. There's a vote at the end. The events of one evening turn one lonely teen's heart upside down in this Oneshot.


Kittenplush: Hey guys, new story! Okay okay I know I'm suppose to be working on 'A Flower Blooms In Summer' but I got an idea for this oneshot. This is going to be a songfic!

Raven: You've been reading stories again haven't you... Why haven't you been writing your story!?

Kittenplush: Well.. my computer broke down and I couldn't upload the next chapter.. so I got side tracked for sometime...

Raven: BUT- you are writing the story aren't you

Kittenplush: Y-yeah.. I'm just typing it at the same time as this oneshot.. you guys don't mind right?

Raven: Of course they mind you slacker! I mean sure they MIGHT appreciate it later after theres two stories to read... but that doesn't help right NOW.

Kittenplush: Look Raven I'm perfectly capable of writing two stories at one time. This is only one chapter. Relax, I'm great at multitasking.

Raven: Alright, get on with it.

Kittenplush: Yes! Well if you didn't guess already this is puzzleshipping, a songfic to Taylor Swift's Enchanted off her album with the same name. It's a oneshot from yugi's point of view. I hope you enjoy I haven't seen one with this song so sorry if you have.

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to this song or the characters in this story.

Enchanted

There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired lonely place

The small tri-color haired teen walked into the large ballroom of the hotel. It was another Saturday night of smiling and greeting strangers he would never remember the faces of. His father worked at a very successful gaming company, Kaiba Corporation. Every so often, at least once a month, he would go to another company party to welcome new partners, celebrate the success of a new system or to showcase a new game to the participants who worked hard to produce it. Which ever one it was at the time, his family always came to be supportive. That included the young teen.

"Yugi, come here son, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. He's a new employee at the office." the man smiled at his son.

That's right, the teen's name was Yugi. He was the son of a considerably wealthy man at a high end gaming company. He was pretty short for his age which was only sixteen. He attended school at Domino High. He had blonde bangs that framed his soft features and spiky black hair that neatly stood up with tips of violet at the ends. His eyes were of amethyst and he wore a formal suit like any other night he had attended parties. He walked over to his father to greet the new employee as his family had done many of times before.

"Hi, nice to meet you." he smiled. Yugi reached his hand out to introduce himself to the new employee and his family.

"This is my boy. Yugi, this is Toya's son." his father said as he introduced Yugi to his coworker's son. The teen looked a bit taller than him and had long locks of hair colored white. His eyes were silver and his face was delicate and calm.

"Bakura Ryou." the other teen said as he shook his hand.

"Motou Yugi, welcome to the group." Yugi smiled. This wasn't anything new to him. He had gotten use to meeting the families of the people who worked with his father at the office. He had even stayed friends with a few who look like they didn't make it tonight. One, Joey, probably had a basketball game that night, like every night that he would miss a party. The other Malik, his excuse was usually much more complicated and Yugi would wait for his return to hear about it.

"Call me Yugi though." he smiled at the albino teen. The other only nodded.

As Yugi finished his greetings with the family he made his way to the buffet table. He was pretty parched and decided he needed a drink to refresh himself.

Walls of insincerity,

Shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

As he approached the table a figure stood by him. The figure was a far bit taller than him, slim build and had steady posture. Yugi looked around the table for a drink, hoping he'd find one he might like. When the task seemed more difficult than he'd thought, he saw a hand reach over to him. Someone seemed to be offering him a glass, looking up to find the owner of the hand his eyes met with ones of deep red. As Yugi stood back to see the person more, he realized they had similar looks to himself. Blonde bangs that fell over sharp features, unlike that of his. The other person's hair was black yet it's tips were of a red color and the hair style seemed much wilder than Yugi's own. He looked to be rather older than the small teen. Yugi's first thought was how handsome this other guy looked compared to himself.

"Here.." the other spoke. "You look like you enjoy fruity drinks. This one is not too sweet, but its not bitter either." the deep voice offered.

Yugi only smiled. "Thanks, your psychic." he laughed taking the glass filled with bubbly shades of pink.

"Hmm.. I don't know, you look cute so.. I just picked a drink that looked cute too." the stranger laughed back.

Yugi blushed, thanking the guy he smiled and headed back to the other side of the room where his parents were.

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

The teen stood by his mother and father a little ways to the side as they conversated with other adults. He sipped his drink and beemed when he tasted how good it was. That guy had picked out the perfect drink for him with out even knowing him. Laughing to himself at the comment the stranger made, 'As if it's possible he made the perfect choice just by looking at me' he smiled.

For a while his thoughts kept going back to the guy that he'd run into at the buffet table. How put together he looked in his dark suit. The way his hair looked wild and untamed, but matched perfectly with his attire. Then in the middle of his thoughts, his eyes drifted across the room from himself.

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

Locking onto the same eyes he'd seen earlier, he watched the other. The taller look a like started to make his way over to him. The figure walked gracefully with his own glass, one hand in his pocket. He couldn't help but look surprised as the other approached him.

"So.. how is it?" the taller of the two asked. Yugi only stared confused until he realized what the other meant.

"Oh.. th-the drink. It's.. cute, and sweet." He giggled a bit at his choice of words.

The playful conversation starts

,Counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

"So, I take it you must be sweet too." the stranger smiled. Yugi gasped at his accusation.

"Excuse me, are you flirting with me sir?" he pouted arching an eyebrow. The stranger only laughed.

"And what if I am? You've been looking this way all night. I don't even know your name."

Yugi blushed, at his comment. He hadn't been looking at him, just staring in his direction.

"Umm.. Yugi, and you are?" the small teen spoke.

"Yami, nice to meet you Yugi." the taller smiled.

"Have we met before? I come to these parties all the time and never remember the names or faces of anyone. Though.. I think I'd remember someone who looked like you." Yugi said shaking his hand.

"Nope, never met. I don't really attend these parties often." Yami smiled. Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"How come?" he asked. Yami sipped his drink for a moment.

"Well, my cousin is usually upstairs when these things are going on. But since tonight he is actually working the room to greet his guess, I came down for a stroll and came across you." he answered. Yugi laughed at bit at his last comment.

"So, I've never seen you because your usually upstairs? With.. your cousin..?" Yugi trailed off.

"Seto. He's the CEO of the company. His stepfather is owner but eventually he will step down and Seto will take over. In the mean time I hang around and play Duel Monsters with my little cousin Mokuba until Seto can come out and play." Yami laughed explaining his role in the nights affairs. Yugi smiled.

"How old are you little one?" Yami continued.

"S-Sixteen..." Yugi blushed at the description.

"Kawaii!" Yami gasped at his answer, earning a deeper blush than before.

"I've never met someone as cute as you." Yami smiled. Yugi looked down before taking another sip of his drink.

"So I take it my age interests you?" Yugi asked a little confused.

"Not unless my age interests you." Yami teased.

"How old?" Yugi demanded.

"Twenty-three." the older simply said.

Yugi blinked. He'd never met such a charming person, let alone the fact that he was older than him. The small teen found himself infatuated with the other. Wanting to talk to him for hours and learn as much as he could about him.

"And your surprisingly not a pervert?" Yugi laughed flat out.

"I would never consider myself one. I haven't had one dirty thought about you, since I walked over here." he gave a quick smile.

"I didn't think so." Yugi continued to laugh. He was glad he met such a sweet person, no way was he a perve.

"You know, I couldn't help myself. You look like a doll. " Yami joked. Earning a embarrassed look from the little teen.

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

Yugi and Yami talked for hours into the night. The party was almost over and the young teen knew that his family would be leaving shortly. He'd smiled so much that night he forgot that it eventually would end.

As the party goers started to disappear, Yugi could hear his father calling for him. He looked up from his recent drink and hurriedly finished it.

"Umm.. thanks? For keeping me company.." Yugi said as more of a question than a statement.

"It's not hard to keep you company. Your very welcome." Yami replied with a small smile.

"Well I do have to go now, it was nice meeting you. And thanks again for the drink." the small teen laughed remembering how they met.

"No problem, just don't forget my face or I'll be extremely hurt." Yami said pretending to be upset.

Yugi giggled a bit remembering how he never remembered anyone's name or faces at these things. He only remembered maybe a few who he considered friends. This time he didn't plan on forgetting this particular face or name. How could he forget someone so charming.

"Oh, don't worry... I won't forget the guy who picked out the perfect drink for me." the two of them joked back and forth.

Yugi said his goodbyes to his new companion. He was sad that the night was already over, which surprised him since he didn't particularly look forward to these parties in the first place. He saw the tall man wave at him as he followed his parents to the parking lot. Yugi waved back of course with a small smile.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

As his parents found their car, the young teen climbed into the backseat. He sat patiently waiting for the car to start up so they could all go home. Smiling to himself, a blush tinted his face as his thoughts went back to that nights activities.

'I can't believe that we talked all night! I mean usually it's super boring and I have to greet a bunch of people I'll never remember... But I know I won't forget him. Yami. Tall, handsome and charming. I think I'm actually happy I went tonight. If I didn't... we wouldn't have met.' Yugi smiled to himself the whole car ride home.

When the Motou family got home that morning around one-o-clock, Yugi rushed to his room upstairs. The teen got himself ready for bed, showering and putting his pajamas on. He towel dried his hair leaving the cloth on his head as he laid across his bed. 'I wonder if he could tell.. that I was so into him. Maybe not.. it's fine if he couldn't. I wouldn't know how to act if he did.' Yugi thought to himself, he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep that night.

The lingering question kept me up

2 AM, who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

"Wait... what if he doesn't even like me and I'm blowing this way out of proportion!" Yugi sat up in his bed fast. He only realized up until now, he was thinking only of his feelings. 'What if Yami doesn't even like me that way? He could just be a friendly person who wanted to help me out. Now I'm here trying to make more out of a simple gesture.' the teen frowned. 'He might have a girlfriend or boyfriend.. but if he did, wouldn't he invite them...?' Yugi's thoughts trailed off. 'No, he was there because of his cousin, unless he worked for the company I don't think he'd bring a guest since he is a guest.' this conversation with himself put a damper on his mood.

And now I'm pacing back and forth

Wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,

It was enchanting to meet you,

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

The teen stood up as he walked in a calm but panicked state around his room. 'I wish he was here.. I didn't even get his number. I'm so lame...' he sighed in thought. Yugi played the scenario in his head, of Yami knocking on is door. Yugi would answer and he'd tell him how much that night meant to him as well. It was all so perfect in his mind. Too bad that's all it was, was in his mind. He checked the clock to see it was just after two in the morning.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

Yugi sighed mentally. He had just experienced the most enchanting evening of his life thus far. He was still mesmerized by the events earlier that night, only smiling as he thought back to them. "I never met someone as sweet as him before." he said out loud.

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The young teen, twirled around as he pictured himself dancing with Yami. He was too excited to go to sleep, all he could think about was Yami and his soft-low voice. The way he spoke to the small teen so kindly and warm. Their playful conversation, and how it was as if only the two were in the room.

This is me praying that

This was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name

Until I see you again

These are the words I held back

As I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Yugi laid down on his bed as he smiled to himself. he giggled as he wondered what Yami might have thought about him. He wanted so much to tell him how he felt before he had to go. The teen sighed with the thought that they might meet again one day. 'If only I'd gotten his number... I might have the guts to at least text him.' Yugi blushed. 'He's twenty-three... I don't see anything wrong, but my family and friends might be more interested than I am.' he laughed, thinking how his parents would maybe flip if they knew the center of his affections was a whole seven years older.

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Yugi prayed that his crush didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend or even a crush of his own.

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

All he wanted was a fair chance. Hoping this night meant just as much to Yami as it did to him.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Yugi reminisced and dreamed of the moment he'd see Yami again. Hoping it was sooner rather than later. With the thoughts echoing in his head. He fell quietly to sleep.

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Kittenplush: Yes! Okay sadly this is the end if this Oneshot songfic. I hope you enjoyed it.. Maybe even a little?

Raven: Ehh.. It was alright.

Kittenplush: Th-Thats it... alright? No.. yay you finished nice work?

Raven: Does that even sound like me?

Kittenplush: Oh that's right silly me.. of course not!

Raven: Well hurry up, tell them the news.

Kittenplush: Oh right! If you enjoyed this Songfic/Oneshot to Taylor Swift's Enchanted, from Yugi's point of view then please Review!

FIRST- If you would like this to be an actual story say Chocolate! (it would be written as a sequel to this Songfic)

SECOND- If you would like there to be a second chapter from Yami's point of view please let me know. Lucky for you guys theres a version done by Owl City's Adam Young. It is his response back to Taylor which obviously I will write in answer form. So that Songfic will take place at a later time if you catch my drift.

Raven: Okay now your just confusing people.

Kittenplush: Look, if I write the second Songfic it will take place in the actual story (if people want me to write it) down the line from here. So 'this' is the night they met. But Yami's will tell the 'story' of the night they met as in after it already happened.

Raven: You heard that guys! Review so she'll write the damn story!

Kittenplush: Well I still have to get things done over at 'A Flower Blooms In Summer' but heck I'll manage.


End file.
